Blood
by Beautiful Willow
Summary: [one-shot] I never told you, but it’s the same. Our blood. There is no purity in mine that is lacking in yours, and any filth in yours is also in my own. I don’t care what they say. It’s the same. (Warning: character death)


Blood

By Tace

Summary: [one-shot] I never told you, but it's the same. Our blood. There is no purity in mine that is lacking in yours, and any filth in yours is also in my own. I don't care what they say. It's the same. (Warning: character death)

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Disclaimer: If I actually owned them then this story would never happen.

Dedication: um... the usual... From bitch to Eesa, slut fucker, short whore, long and short haired whores, bastard, and mai EX :-) yay what fun names we have.

A/N: random late-night fic concept, no beta, no planning, no nothing. Just this. R&R.

Hermione Granger surveyed the scene before her with tears in her eyes. The scent of death was on the air, and her ears heard the anguished screams of the wounded and dying around her. She felt a hand on her arm, and turned to face it's owner. Harry Potter smiled weakly from beside her, as if to tell her that it was okay.

They stared at each other of a few long moments, as though in a trance, before Hermione broke eye contact and ran, tears finally escaping her grief stricken eyes. So much death, she destruction, and she was one of less than 100 left. Thousands of students, children, and adult wizards had not long before stood exactly where she was, shaking in their boots, but staying strong, staying brave.

She ran faster, cried harder, as the reality of the situation slowly caught her. Sobs wracked her body, breathing became a struggle, but still she ran on. She could see no direction through her tears, following instead her instincts, and not really caring what happened to her. She ran and ran, stumbling over bodies of friends and foe, allies and enemies. Each one caused another tear, another piece of her heart that was torn away.

It was over.

They had won.

Still, she wondered, was it worth it? Was it worth all those lives, to kill one wizard, one evil and deadly wizard? She honestly didn't know.

That was most of what tortured her mind.

She ran for several more steps before tripping over a prone form lying in her path. She went sprawling, and the form moaned in pain. Fervently wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked to her feet to see him staring back at her, his eyes pained and glazed from his injuries.

"Draco," she breathed, her tears returning for the boy, no, man, at her feet, mortally wounded for her cause. She moved to his side, bringing his head into her lap. She cried harder than ever at the site of his blood, pooling around them. Her forehead so close to his she could feel what heat he had left, she whispered sweet nothings to her love, the one thing she had feared losing.

"I love you, Draco. God, I love you so much. Please, don't leave me. I need you. Please," she wept.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile, the kind that only she could bring him to show. A single tear escaped from his eye, and she wiped it away with a kiss to his cheek. Lifting his head slightly, he brought his gaze up to meet hers.

She tried to push him down, tried to make him lie in peace for his final moments, but he refused. Slowly, in more pain then she could imagine, he began to speak, her hand in his, her heart his own.

"I don't think I ever told you, 'Mione, about blood."

"Hush, love, you need rest..."

"No, I need to tell you," he stated, and she complied, falling silent.

He slowly reached to her side, where her worst battle injury still bled. He took her blood unto his hand, mixing with his. He stared, transfixed, and she followed his lead.

Finally, he spoke again. "I never told you, but it's the same. Our blood. There is no purity in mine that is lacking in yours, and any filth in yours is also in my own. I don't care what they say. It's the same. I know that I didn't always see it, but I do. I do now." His eyes moved to hers. "It's why I first fell in love with you, you know? You knew, and you wouldn't let me continue with my arrogance. I love so much about you." He dies off, in obvious pain.

She took over for him. "I love you so much it hurts inside, Draco. I love you, but your pain is more than I can help. Draco, go on. I will follow. Not yet, but I will. Please, Draco, don't hurt anymore. I want to take you, be at your side, but you know that I can't. They need me too much here. Go, and always remember that I love you." Her words were not broken by the painful tears that threatened to fall, or the pain she felt with each of her own words. She knew that he had to go. She had to be strong, and let him free.

She could feel him fading faster and faster, his life leaving her arms.

"Love.......... you.........."

He was gone.

A/N2:Oh kay that's new for me. Well, anyways, review please, whether it be good, bad, or both in one.

A/N3: I still love Draco. I'm crying cause I killed him.


End file.
